Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for adjustably and removably attaching a massaging machine to a support member such as a chair to enable a user to control the position of the massaging machine so it can be directed to very specific areas of the spine, neck, and other body parts.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 601, subclasses 86, 90, 115, 146, 116, 66, 52 and 57 produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Tompkins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,439, issued Mar. 28, 1944, discloses a therapeutic device adapted to be attached to a standard bed frame in a position over a mattress so that gyratory oscillations may be imparted to a person reposing on the mattress and abutting the device. The device includes a pair of plates for clamping a portion of the bed frame therebetween, and a parallelogram-type linkage extending between the plates and housing having a vibrating face surface or the like for abutting a person""s back, etc.
Murphy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,116, issued May 30, 1967, discloses a vibratory massage apparatus adapted to be installed in a chair or table, etc. The massage apparatus includes a track, a carriage mounted on the track, a plurality of massage rollers, a pair of outwardly bowed spring members connecting the massage rollers to the carriage, and vibration means for vibrating the rollers and springs.
Mathers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,709, issued Oct. 15, 1968, discloses a massage assembly adapted for reciprocating travel within a cushioned framework such as a chair backrest or massage table. The massage assembly includes a carriage baseframe, a pair of arched springs arranged in parallel relation and extending longitudinally of the baseframe with the ends thereof secured to the baseframe, and a vibration producing unit mounted to a suspension bar extending between and attached to the arched springs.
Kawakami, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,430, issued May 21, 1974, discloses a portable massaging device including a motor, a pair of eccentrically rotatable vibrator elements for producing vibrations through a housing structure, and a plurality of coil springs for amplifying the vibration. The motor, vibrator elements and housing structure are covered with sponge material to enable the device to be used as a cushion.
Wahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,739, issued Feb. 8, 1977, discloses a portable cushion including back padding, front padding, a rigid or semi-rigid frame member between the front and back padding, and a vibratory mechanism contained in a casing which is located in the lower portion of the frame member. The position of the casing is such that when the cushion is placed next to the back of a chair with its lower end resting on the seat of the chair, the casing will be approximately even with the lumbar region of an adult sitting in the chair.
Yoo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,096, issued Feb. 23, 1993, discloses a massage apparatus including a mat having a plurality of massage cells arranged in each of several lateral and vertical rows and adapted to be vibrated individually, and a control device that allows the massage area, massage intensity and operating time to be changed.
Portable massaging machines such as, for example, xe2x80x9cThe Masseurxe2x80x9d(trademark) model CN-168M portable massager sold by K-Tel International (USA) Inc., are designed to be hand held by the person receiving treatment or another person giving treatment, and generally include a housing having a pair of handles on opposite sides thereof and a face surface with massaging fingers or the like extending therefrom for engaging and massaging (i.e., kneading and/or vibrating) a portion of a person""s body.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests an apparatus for mounting a portable massaging machine to a support member having a seat portion, the apparatus including anchor means for being held fixed to the support member by the person using the apparatus; a backboard member attached to the anchor means; and securing means for movably securing the portable massaging machine to the backboard member.
The present invention provides structure for attaching a portable massaging machine to a chair or the like. The present invention relates to an accessory for a portable massaging machine that enables the user to control the position of the portable massaging machine so it can be directed to very specific areas of the user""s spine, neck, and other body parts. A basic concept of the present invention is to provide first means for being anchored to a chair or the like, and second means for being attached to the portable massaging machine and for being movably attached to the first means.
The present invention included, in general, an apparatus for mounting a portable massaging machine to a support member having a seat portion, the apparatus including anchor means for being held fixed to the support member by the person using the apparatus; a backboard member attached to the anchor means; and securing means for movably securing the portable massaging machine to the backboard member.
One object of the present invention is to provide an accessory for a typical portable massaging machine that frees the user from holding the massaging machine or from the help of another person.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an accessory that enables the user to direct the kneading or vibrating action of the massaging machine to individual vertebrae of the spine from the lumbar or lower level to the neck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an accessory that enables the user to control the intensity of the treatment by varying his or her own body pressure to produce the most efficient and comfortable effect.